


[Podfic] Body and Blood

by Holly (HHarris)



Series: [Podfic] Bleed So Pretty: A Collection of Fight!lock Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Fight Club - Freeform, Fight!lock, Fighting Kink, Filthy, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Punching, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, kicking, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/pseuds/Holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's third fight-club meeting results in fleeing barefoot to the nearest unlocked door. Is nothing sacred?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Body and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body And Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573769) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> More to come… follow [musthaveblackedout](http://www.musthaveblackedout.tumblr.com) for intermittent details.
> 
> And of course follow the fierce and sensuales [fuckyeahfightlock](http://www.fuckyeahfightlock.tumblr.com) for more delicious johnlocky bloodsport.

| 

  
**Duration: 37 minutes**

[Download MP3](http://www.soylenter.com/wp-content/uploads/bodyandblood_EXPORT_9-27-14.mp3) (50.5 MB)  
Right click and  "save as"

Based on [Body and Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1573769), an original work by [PoppyAlexander  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander)Part 2 of [Bleed So Pretty: A Collection of Fight!lock Stories](http://archiveofourown.org/series/156911)   
 ****Beta by[Jinglebell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell)

 

**Thanks for listening!**  
  
---|---


End file.
